1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a holding device for pipes with a pipe support having a lateral insertion opening and with a pipe hold-down which is adjustable in respect to the pipe support.
2. Prior Art
So-called pipe clamps are very much used for the installation of pipelines. They essentially consist of two semicircular straps or half shells which are screwed together into a closed ring extending around the pipe, and of a threaded rod extending away from the one strap (or a threaded tube). By means of the latter the pipe clamp is fastened, as needed, suspended from a ceiling or a support, laterally projecting away from a wall, a support or the like, or in an upright manner. Annular inserts of a rubber-elastic material are used for sound insulation.
In connection with these pipe clamps it is particularly disadvantageous that it is necessary to use ring sizes which are matched to practically every pipe diameter, since the closed, rigid ring hardly permits adaptation to different pipe diameters. The large variety of types required by this results in correspondingly expensive production and in high storage costs. It is furthermore often felt to be disadvantageous in connection with pipe clamps that they do not offer a "temporary" pipe support, particularly with a suspended installation, i.e. the sections of pipe which are mostly several meters long must first be suspended, for example by means of wire loops, until the semicircular straps of all pipe clamps are screwed together. Pipe installation is cumbersome because of this, and can practically only be performed by two craftsmen. It is furthermore disadvantageous that a threaded rod, which must be relatively exactly measured and cut to size, is required for each clamp for spacing the pipe clamps from the ceiling, holder, support or the like for achieving an even slope of the pipes. In this case a later adjustment or leveling of already installed pipes is no longer possible except with a large outlay.
Another type of a pipe holding device in accordance with the species mentioned at the outset is known from Swiss Letters Patent 673,882. There the pipe support, into which the pipe is inserted from the side, is formed of a multi-angled sheet metal strip, which forms a V-shaped pipe support and is connected with a holding rod (threaded rod or tube). Embodiment variants for suspended or upright arrangements of the pipe support are known, i.e. with a holding rod fixedly attached at the top or the bottom. With these devices, the mechanical stress has an unfavorable effect since there is a tendency for bending of the angled sheet metal strip. In addition, the device has a relatively large extension in the direction of the pipe axis, caused by the width of the sheet metal strip. This is disadvantageous in connection with the often required heat insulation of the pipe because correspondingly wide, uninsulated gaps are created between the ends of the insulating shells placed around the pipe.